


A Little Snapshot In Time

by mystic_believexx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Four year old harry, Kid Fic, M/M, because children larry are adorable af, no actual smut, six year old louis, this got stuck in my head and i had to write it down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_believexx/pseuds/mystic_believexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four-year old Harry meets his new neighbour, six-year old Louis and we get a look into what their future holds.<br/>Basically, just a fic with kid harry and louis and a lot of fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Snapshot In Time

**Author's Note:**

> No idea why I wrote this but it's a kid-fic involving Louis and Harry, which is always nice. Enjoy <3 xx

“Wanna see my pet?” four-year old Harry asked the blue-eyed six year old who was his new neighbour.  
Louis Tomlinson, the boy had introduced himself as. Any fears Harry had of Louis not liking him were put to rest the moment the lad smiled at him, before grabbing his arm and tugging him into the house as if it were Louis, not Harry, who lived there.

“Where’s your room?” Louis had asked, bossily and Harry had pointed to it, allowing the older boy to lead him by the hand. He didn’t mind the bossiness, he decided. Gemma was bossier.

So now, here they were in Harry’s room, while their Mums talked downstairs over a cup of tea. 

“You have a pet? Show me then”, Louis stated, jumping onto Harry’s bed. Harry’s Mum always told him to ask people for permission before doing something like that but Louis didn’t seem to know this. Not that Harry minded. Louis could take his favourite toy and Harry wouldn’t mind. He liked Louis and friends always shared.

“This is Mouse”, Harry gently grabbed his pet in his hands, taking her over to Louis for inspection.

“I know it’s a mouse. What’s its name?” Louis asked.  
“Her name’s Mouse”, Harry stated and Louis shook his head with a small frown.

“No, Hazza. You can’t just call a mouse ‘Mouse’”, he said, ruffling Harry’s hair as if he were just a baby. Which he wasn’t! His Mum always told him how grown up he was getting.

“Well, I can’t call a mouse a Fish, can I?” Harry snapped back and, was surprised and a little pleased when Louis burst into delighted peals of laughter.

“No, guess you can’t”, he finally said once he’d caught his breath, “It’s very nice to meet you, Mouse”.

Harry gave his new friend a dimpled smile. Anyone who was nice to Mouse was welcome in his room. 

“Do you like soccer, Hazza?” Louis asked and Harry nodded, listening in awe as the older lad animatedly talked his ear off. 

That was the moment they became Louis and Harry, Harry and Louis. Inseparable as their parents would soon find out. They were two halves of the same whole, two boys who were born to be friends. 

They would go through school together, experience jealousy when Louis got his first girlfriend or Harry got his first boyfriend, as each struggled to accept who they truly were. In their final year of high school, they would finally kiss and by university, they would be in a exclusive relationship that everyone around them would be envious of. They would be clingy and possessive of each other, push the limits and make up just as fast. 

One day, they would get married under a beautiful canopy while their mothers watched and cried tears of joy, knowing their sons were each other’s better halves. Many moons later, they would return to the neighbourhood of their childhood with their three beautiful children and make a home for themselves here. Their kids would grow up listening to Harry gush over how him and their Dad had met. They would close their eyes and mutter, “Gross!” every time Louis wrapped his arms around his husband and pulled him into a long, loving kiss, exaggerating it just to rile the kids up. 

Their days would be filled with Harry instilling manners and baking habits into their children while Louis just as devotedly instilled mischief and pranks into their childhood. Harry would throw out junk food and force them to eat vegetables while Louis would sneak out and buy them a dozen chocolate bars, giving Harry an innocent look if he were ever caught. And, maybe because of their parenting techniques, their kids would grow up to be amazing young women and men. But perhaps most importantly, no matter how much time went by, they would always be Harry and Louis, Louis and Harry-two halves of the same whole.

 

Sitting there in little Harry’s bedroom, they laid the foundation of what would become a beautiful friendship that would eventually grow into something stronger called love. The four year old and six year old didn’t know any of that as they sat on the bed, petting Mouse and talking about sports. 

But one day, when they were all grown up, they would look back on this little snapshot in time and remember it as the day they met their soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Love to you all <3 xx


End file.
